Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. While flying, you will be able to adapt to extreme weather and temperatures. Control over the Power Natural users activated this power by lifting their arms into the air, their body will then be propelled into the air. When you first received this gift, it can be very uncontrollable, as it takes time to learn to maintain your balance while your are floating in the air. You will also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before you are able to land on your feet. However, someone with the power of levitation, already have experience with defying gravity, which means flying will be ease for them. History flying Piper and Paige out of Limbo.]] Dragon warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished away this power. As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Be Careful What You Witch For Phoebe Halliwell has used this power on a number of occasions. However, she used it throught her power of Levitation. Once was after she got shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters flying out of limbo.]] Yen Lo's powers advanced to flight, while he was in limbo. In fact, he was the first person to realize that he could use the clouds, as they are made up of water molecules, to create a portal to escape limbo. With his gift advanced, he was able to fly and achieve this. An Ling later used the clouds to create a portal, allowing her and Phoebe to used their amped up levitation powers to fly out of limbo and back to earth. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This indicates that the power of levitation, overtime, could advance to flight. Forms of Flying Broomsticks A magical witch can tap into the source of all magic and empower a normal Broom and use it to fly. Phoebe was taught how to tap into magic by Eva. She channeled her magic into a broom granting it the power to fly, she then sat sidesaddle and fly it into the air. Phoebe proudly rode against the full moon while Prue and Piper looked on.As witnessed in the season 3 episode, All Halliwell's Eve Enhanced Levitation Limdofly.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo1.jpg This power will advance to flight if you are shrunk to five inches or less, you will able to propel yourself an fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters A shrunken Phoebe once points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. When a user enters limbo, they will be able to do extraordinary aerial feats, including flying. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This is a indication that the power of Levitation could possible advance to flight. Mystical Beings 830px-Issue 5 paige collects from nymph.jpg|A Nymph flying on a green cloud 295px-Issue 6 messenger cherub-1-.jpg|A cherub with two white and feathered wings 9x12-LeoPower.jpg|Leo with his wings Fairy2.jpg|A Fairie Fairy3.jpg Kateasafairy.jpg Only a few, good mystical beings has wings and use them to fly, (ie) Fairies and Cherubs. While Nymphs fly on a cloud of green mist, which surrounds the lower half of their body. Leo Wyatt possess wings, which he use to fly. He gained them after he picked up an artifact in the vault, Up There, and the powers from the artifact went into him. However, Leo can magically hide his wings.As witnessed in the season 9 comic, The Charmed Offensive Magic Carpet A magic carpet is simply an enchanted rugs, empowered with the power to fly. The rider would sit on the carpet and silently or vocally commands it and it will fly off to whatever destination the owner wishes. The carpet gravitates the rider in place; while moving the rider to stand, lay or sit on it and never fall off.As witnessed in the season 6 episode, I Dream of Phoebe List of Users See Also *Floating *Hovering *Levitation *Agility Notes and references Category:Powers